Aren't They What You Love the Most?
by xcgirl3
Summary: Olivia becomes the legal guardian of her godchild after her parents die. An old familiar killer is out to get Benson, and Stabler, so he takes what they love the most. Some EO…
1. Accidents Suck

**Aren't They What You Love the Most?**

Disclaimer: if I owned Law and Order: SVU I would not be writing fanfiction.

AN: Please no bashing ;) everyone's story isn't perfect or else we wouldn't be writing for this site.

this story isn't just going to be about Ashlyn and Olivia I'm just trying to introduce the characters.

Summary: Olivia becomes the legal guardian of her godchild after her parents die. An old familiar killer is out to get Benson, and Stabler, so he takes what they love the most. Some EO…

"Hey Liv!"

Olivia Benson sluggishly looked up from her desk to see her partner holding a phone. It had been a long day at work.

"Yeah?" she said tiredly.

"Umm, there's an Ashlyn Cooper?... on the phone and she sounds urgent." Elliot replies.

"Yeah she's my godchild, I hope nothings wrong."

"I didn't know you were a godmother." Elliot says.

"Well there's a lot of things you don't know about me detective." Olivia said giving him a wink. She picked up the phone but little did she know that this phone call would change her life forever.

"Ashlyn?" Olivia asked into the phone.

"No, I'm sorry Miss, is this Olivia Benson?"

"Yes, and this is?" Olivia questioned back.

"Claire Townsend, Miss Cooper's social worker. Ms. Benson, there has been an accident."

"Oh my god! What happened? Is everyone alright?"

"I'm afraid not, Blair and Luke Cooper were in a car crash and they… they didn't make it. I'm so sorry to have to tell you this over the phone, I understand that you were close to them."

"Uhh, yes, yes I was." Olivia said with tears slowly rolling down her face.

"Ms. Benson we need you over at their residence immediately. They left custody of their only child, Ashlyn, in your care." Claire said slowly.

"Oh my god," Olivia said again and quickly wiped away her tears so her colleagues wouldn't see. "Yeah, I'll be right there." She slowly hung up the phone and took a deep breath.

"Captain?" Olivia called as she knocked on Donald Cragen's door.

"Come in," he responded.

"Captain, I have an emergency, and I need to leave right now for the rest of the day." She said softly.

"Well, before I let you off would you like to tell me what your 'emergency' is?" He asked, meaning she better have a good excuse, but Olivia was already gone.

"No!" She called back as she ran out of the station house.

Driving to the Cooper's house was almost impossible for Olivia because she was crying so hard. "Blair was my best friend, and ALWAYS there for me, I would do anything for her. God, I miss her so much already." Olivia thought trying to collect herself before entering the Cooper's house. "How am I going to care for a teenager?" Olivia questioned herself out loud as she knocked on the door. A tall man wearing a very nice suit and glasses opened the door.

"Hi," he said, "You must be Ms. Benson, I'm Ashlyn's lawyer, Shep Conaway." He said with a slight southern accent while extending his hand. "It's nice to meet you," He concluded.

"Yeah, you too, umm can I see Ashlyn now?" Olivia asked.

"Sure, right this way. Now all the papers are drawn up. You know for the estate, guardianship, insurance, stuff like that." He said.

"I just want to see Ashlyn." Olivia said.

"Oh, yes of course." He said opening a door to reveal Ashlyn on the couch her face down on the pillows with a quaint gray-haired lady bending over her.

"Ashlyn?" Olivia asked quietly. Suddenly her face popped up from the pillows and she ran over into Olivia's arms.

"Olivia!... They're gone, they're really gone. Can't we just leave now Liv? Please? I don't want to be here anymore." Ashlyn asked. Olivia could see the tear streaks on her face and it broke her heart. She realized then she really would do anything for Ashlyn.

"Sure sweetie, how about you go out to the car while I take care of some things," she said handing Ashlyn the keys. Olivia then turned to Shep and who she assumed was Ashlyn's social worker.

"Alright what do I need to sign?" She asked, just wanting to get back to Ashlyn.

"Well Ms. Benson we would like for you to think about this, and your situation. Are you sure this is best for you, and her?" The social worker asked.

"Yes I'm sure! I would do anything in the world for that girl! Just give me the damn papers!" Olivia yelled as she snatched the papers out of Shep's hands.

"Well, we will need to call you to make sure-" the social worker started.

"Here. Here's my card," Olivia said extending her hand, "Now are we finished?"

"For now, yes."

"Great. Well we look forward to your visit." Olivia said getting back to her polite self. She grabbed Ashlyn's bag and walked out of her best friend's house.

"Liv? Are you sure about this, I mean me and you?" Ashlyn asked as soon as she got into the car.

"Positive sweetie, come on let's go home."


	2. A little love and a big fight

A/N: I wrote this sort of fast so sorry about any grammatical or grammar errors in advance. Just R&R thanks. I will introduce the case in the next chapter this is a little EO….. ;)

"So how's it going Liv? It's been what three months now?" Elliot Stabler asked his exhausted partner. I don't know how she does it, he thinks, she just so perfect.

"Well, I mean, I already knew Ashlyn really well, so there's no problem 'bonding'. It's just, I don't know how to say no, you know? I mean she asks me 'Hey Liv can I go to my friend's house?' Sure Sweetie, be home by ten.' I need to change! I just can't be her best friend anymore, and it's not fun." Olivia said frowning, her eyebrows scrunching. "And," she continued, "I'm not home that much."

"Ahhh, see now you know how it feels. Trying to leave work early and coming to work late."

"Yeah, I guess. I'm just glad there haven't been any 'big' conflicts." Olivia said exhaling deeply.

"Oh they'll come, don't you worry."

"Don't tell me that!" Olivia joked. "Come on let's go eat, I'm starving."

As they sat down to eat Elliot took Olivia's hand. "Elliot?" Olivia questioned looking down.

"Olivia," he started, looking deeply into her eyes noticing the little specks of green mixed in with her dark brown. "I just want you to know I'm here for you. I'm here for Ashlyn, and I always will be. I know it's hard, I really do and I'll always help you with anything I hope you know that. Liv, I lo-"

"May I take your order?" The waiter interrupted.

"Uh, yes," Elliot said clearing his throat and taking his hand away from Olivia's. I'll have the Crab bisque with a Caesar salad."

"I'll have the same," Olivia said. She tried to make eye contact with Elliot but he was caught up at the moment staring intently at his menu. He so great, she thought, so caring, and nice. Oh my I really think I'm falling for him, after all these years. How can I be falling for my partner!? Elliot finally looked up and his eyes met with Olivia's.

"What are you thinking?" He asked. I would give anything to figure out what's going on in that head of hers, he thought.

"Oh, nothing really."

"Yeah right nothing really! Come on, open up a little."

"Alright." She paused. "Elliot I'm, I'm scared. I really am. I mean what am I doing? Ashlyn is fifteen. Fifteen! I don't, I just remember how wild I was at that age." She exhaled deeply. "I don't want her to dot he stupid things I did, and I don't know how to discipline! I really don't El… I need your help." She looked up at Elliot staring deeply into his eyes. I feel so safe with him, she thought, like I can do anything. Why do I feel I can tell him all my problems? She was snapped back to their conversation by the sound of his voice.

"Well alright. I was waiting for that." He said looking directly at her. "Liv, seriously, don't stress so much. I know this is a big thing and I'm no George Huang but really it will just come naturally. I'm serious. Just let it flow and everything will work out fine…I promise," he added at the end.

"I don't know El; I mean have you ever gone through this?" Olivia jokingly asked knowing well that he had.

"Ahh, once or twice," he responded giving her a smile.

"Alright, I'm game with that."

"Liv, I had a really great time, it's a nice break from work." Elliot said standing outside Olivia's apartment, his feet going back and forth.

"Well… why don't you come inside? Ashlyn's home or she should be." Olivia said grinning.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Elliot said walking into her apartment. He looked around and noticed how much it had changed since a teenager had moved in. He noticed Biology and Algebra books all over the coffee table and some spark notes on various novels in the floor. "Wow." He said.

"Yeah, sorry about the mess, Ashlyn-"

"No, hey Liv, don't worry about it, and besides, when have you ever apologized for a mess?" he asked smiling. They stayed like that, just sort of enjoying each other's presence for a moment silently, but then heard a noise from the hall.

"Damn!" a voice said from outside. The front door then opened very slowly and quietly.

"Ashlyn! What are you doing? I thought you were sleeping." Liv said walking over to her godchild who fell on the couch.

"Livia! I thought you were working! But you have got to hear what happened to meee!" Ashlyn said in a sing-song voice.

"Ashlyn, are you drunk?" Olivia asked bluntly walking closer to her godchild.

"Pshhh no!" Ashlyn said, "I just had a couple of beers or so." She said grinning.

"Well yeah I can tell that by the smell of your breath! Ashlyn what hell do you think you are doing? You are in New York City. You can not go out partying and get drunk at 15 years old!" Olivia started her voice getting louder with every sentence.

"Hey Liv, I'm going to go," Elliot came up and whispered in her ear, "You got this." He quickly grabbed his stuff and walked out the door. Now the attention was back to Ashlyn.

"Olivia, what the hell do you care so much anyway? I'm a teenager and I'll fucking get drunk if I want to!"

"That's right Ashlyn! You're a teenager, and do you know what the legal drinking age is? 21 and 21 is not a teen age, and as you said before you're a teenager.

"Oh come off it Olivia! You totally partied at my age! I know and you know it!" Ashlyn screamed the drunkenness now hearable in her voice.

"Ashlyn, I not going to talk about my past to you right now. Not when you won't even remember it in the morning! You are grounded from everything until I say so! You got that?"

"Oh fuck off." Ashlyn practically spat in Olivia's face and tried to run down the hall unsuccessfully. She slowly made her way down and Olivia could hear her door slam. What am I doing? She thought. Did I really just have my first fight with her? Gosh. I sound like I'm married. I can't do this, I can't, I can't, I can't. Olivia repeatedly hit her head against the wall with each can't. She could hear Ashlyn empting her stomach in the toilet. Olivia reached for the phone and dialed the number she knew so well.

"Stabler." She sighed when she heard the familiar voice.

"Hey Elliot, it's me. I did it, I grounded her."

"Good for you Liv. Are you okay?"

"Yeah but Elliot she's throwing up in the other room…what do I do? I don't know if I should go in there or not."

"You should defiantly go in there Olivia; she needs you now, no matter how mad you are at her."

"Alright, and Elliot…thanks."

"Sure Liv, see you tomorrow." Olivia slowly walked down the hall and opened Ashlyn's door, she walked into the bathroom and say her godchild, lying on the floor. Her heart broke and she wanted to reach out to her but she didn't she had to hold her ground. She will respect me after this, she thought. Olivia then bent down and looked Ashlyn in the eye "Ashlyn," she started, "I love you I really do but I'm standing my stand and you are still in trouble."

"Whatever. Just leave me alone." She said.

"Whatever you want, I'll see you in the morning," With that Olivia walked out of the bathroom, Ashlyn's room and the apartment. I need to think, she thought.


	3. A lot like Royalty

A/N: wrote this early in the morning, like 1, but I'm very excited to post it so…..

Chap. 3

Disclaimer: don't own

"Good morning," Olivia said as soon as she saw Ashlyn enter the kitchen. Ashlyn just ignored her and sat down opposite to Olivia. "Do you feel like eating?" Olivia tried again.

"No, I feel sick." Ashlyn said resting her head on the table.

"Well that's what happens when you go out and get drunk… Aren't you going to say anything?" Olivia questioned but got a simple 'no' in return. "Ashlyn, I understand you're upset, well actually I don't because you broke the law and should be in a lot more trouble than you're in, but I know how you feel. I'm sorry that you're having to learn this the hard way, really I am." Ashlyn slowly closed her eyes. "Come on sweetie, please talk to me." Again Olivia got no response. "Alright I have to go to work now…bye." Olivia said awkwardly and slowly moved for the front door. "You know to stay here." She added, and Ashlyn raised her hand in the air to show she understood.

Ashlyn stayed that way for awhile, just resting on the kitchen table, thinking. Thinking about how her life is now, and how lucky she is to have Olivia. I'm just so mad at her, she thought, what a total hypocrite. She totally partied at my age, even younger! Well, I'm in a shitload of trouble already, a little more can't hurt right? With that she picked up the phone and dialed her best friend's number.

"Stabler Residence," she heard.

"Yeah, Dickie put Lizzie on."

"Hello?"

"Hey Liz, it's Ash."

"Hey! So what happened last night? Did you make it home alright? Did Liv find out?"

"Hah, yeah she uhh did, and from what I remember your dad was there too. How bout you was your mom home?"

"No, she was out on some 'hot date' of hers. So no trouble for me!" She said happily "Kathleen got on to me though."

"Ahh who cares? Like she can talk! She defiantly not going to tell after all she's done. Listen, can you meet me at Jefferson's in an hour? I thought we could hang."

"Yeah sure I'll see you there."

Jefferson's is a coffee shop they like to hang out at, in a secluded part of Queens. Alright one could say they lived there. Not many people are around but the coffee and people are awesome. Ashlyn arrived first and waited around for Lizzie to show, just talking to al the regulars that come. Finally she did, and the two girls chatting with people, random musicians and poets. A couple of hours had past without them realizing it.

"Oh shit! It's two already! I bet Olivia called around lunch to 'check in'." Ashlyn said worriedly.

"Do we have to go?" Lizzie asked scooting closer to one of the newbies.

"Yeah come on."

The two teens paid for their paid for their coffee and exited Jefferson's, heading back to Olivia's and Ashlyn's apartment.

"Come on, this way is quicker," Lizzie said crossing the street to go a different way. Just as they made it over a good looking man in his early thirties approached them.

"Excuse me miss," he said with an upper class British accent, "are you two ladies Ashlyn Cooper, and Lizzie Stabler?"

"Depends…who's asking?" Ashlyn said defiantly but now noticing on one else seemed to be around.

"That's what I thought." He hissed and then the two girls felt a weird sensation, like someone cracking an egg over their head. They began to spin slowly towards the ground.

"Ashlyn?" Olivia called "Oh damn it, Ashlyn you better be here!" Where is she? Olivia thought. After checking the whole apartment and calling her cell phone dozens of times Olivia called her partner. "Hey El, Ashlyn is gone, do you have any idea where she might be?" Olivia asked frantically.

"No! I was going to ask you the same thing about Lizzie!"

"Wait! So they're both missing?!"

"Alright, just calm down Olivia they could be anywhere."

"Exactly!" he heard his partner sigh. "Just meet me at the station in twenty."

They both arrived at the station house around the same and immediately went into Cragen's office.

"Captain," Elliot started, "Olivia and I need to take the rest of the day off. We can't find Ashlyn or Lizzie anywhere."

"I'm glad you're both here. I was just about to call you. There is something you both need to see. I'm sorry… but we just received information that both Ashlyn Cooper and Lizzie Stabler were kidnapped." He said looking down at the ground. "But I promise you," he said now staring at them directly in the face," "That I will do everything and anything in my power to get those girls back."

"Oh my gosh," Olivia said collapsing into a chair, "you can't be serious." Her eyes were brimming with tears.

"I'm so sorry Olivia, but now we need to be strong and stick together so we can find these girls." Cragen said.

"Wait a sec Capt., Lizzie and Ashlyn, they're not SVU cases. Can we even investigate this?" Elliot questioned.

"Elliot I'm sorry but…yes they are. You really need to watch this video." He said and popped a tape in the VCR.

"Hello Olivia and Elliot, long time not see, well for you anyway," a familiar British voiced drawled along. "I can see you've missed me," he continued. "but I've missed you more, yes I certainly have. I have in my possession two _things_ that may have some importance to you." The camera veered to the left to reveal an unconscious Ashlyn and Lizzie.

"No." Olivia said.

The video continued, "No, no, no, they're not dead…yet. Nope I would like to have a little fun first if you catch my drift. Maybe deflower these to 'petite darlings'. Oh I bet you would love that wouldn't you? Hmm… maybe not. Don't you worry 'Liv' and 'El', I've been watching you. In fact I'm watching you. Right. Now. I can see your worried expressions and it makes me somewhat happy. You see I'm trying to do what you two did to me. You took away everything I had. Yes, if you haven't caught on by now I am the 'Royal Rapist' or that is just the pathetic name you stupid gits came up with. Yes! I have escaped and maybe I am a bit of a nutter. Yay for me, boo for you. I decided to take what you love the most away from you, and since I obviously couldn't take Olivia away from you Elliot and vice versa I decided to take the next best thing. Yes, don't deny it you two are in love. Aww, now look here I am pulling an Oprah. I've taken your kids, and yes I will give them hell on Earth…just because I can. You better hurry quick detectives and find them before your, well their time runs out. Aren't they, after all, what you love the most?"


	4. Never Trust Lawyers

A/N: hey sorry for updating so late, to those few reading. Please review… I'm not really the type of person to say "5 more then I'll update!!!!" So if you do read it and have a comment just review thanks! 

The room became noisy with static as Olivia and Elliot both stared at the T.V.

"I…I can't believe this. Oh my…Elliot…the 'Racer Rapist' do you remember him?" Olivia sighed. "I…he…Elliot what are we going to do? How could I let this happen? I'm a horrible-"

"No." Elliot interrupted. "No, we're not doing this alright? We can't concentrate and blame ourselves now. Okay? We need to catch this son of a bitch before anything horrible can happen alright?" Olivia just nodded in agreement. Her and Elliot walked out of the room and looked around at the people quietly sitting at their desks. "We need to get to work! Let's move people!"

"Right. Now let's review his file once more." Elliot said, rubbing his eyes.

"Sir Duke Bunton," Munch started, "Also known as the 'Royal' or 'Racer' rapist. Raped 27 women and killed 13. He was called the 'Racer' because he would always give us a time limit before he would rape or kill again. Like we were both racing the victim's life. Sir Duke Bunton left Barnet, England four years ago and moved to Queens. He got the term 'Royal' rapist by insisting he was related to the royal family, so the paparazzi gave him the nick name mockingly. Both his parents are dead; he has one sister, Elizabeth, in Long Island, and one brother, Jakob, in Jersey. Elizabeth Bunton works for ABC as a casting director and has three daughters, Hayden, Emma, and Kincey. Jakob Bunton works construction and has five kids, Prue, Baylor, Claire, Aubrey, and Charlie. Alright… umm… it has been heard that Duke and Jakob no longer acknowledge each other's existence, so that rules the brother out."

"Maybe…," Elliot muttered and walked back into the room with the T.V. as Olivia followed him.

"I just need to watch it one more time, I feel as if-"

"As if we're missing something?" Olivia questioned.

"Yeah."

They sat there in silence, watching the dreadful video over and over again, both thinking different things. One, blamed herself, one, blamed others but both were thinking about how it could've happened.

"Wait, pause that!" Elliot said suddenly. "Look, what is that? That thing beside Ashlyn's head?"

"I don't know… it looks like, like a card of some sort." Olivia said slowly.

"Let's get it down to the tech lab and get a closer look."

"Yeah, it's a card, a business card to be exact." The technician said. "It's hard to make out with the weathering it's faced, but I can make some words out. I'm getting –naway -nd –chards there's a couple of letters before the three words but I…I just can't make them out. I'm sorry."

"No, this is great." Elliot said and he grabbed Olivia's hand as they ran out and went back to the squad room. Munch, Fin, Olivia, Elliot and various other all sat around discussing the new evidence.

"Alright, what do we have?" Olivia questioned.

"Well mostly anything that has one last name has another one also." Fin stated, rocking back and forth in his chair.

"Yeah we got that, and we're pretty sure the last words are 'and Richards," Elliot sighed and put his hands behind his head, leaning back in his chair. Olivia went over to the board and tacked an enlargement of the card up.

"-naway and Richards, naway and Richards," Elliot kept repeating.

"What about Conaway?" A newbie detective said.

"Conaway? Yeah! Shit how could we have not figured that out sooner? Shit! Alright, Conaway and Richards…" Elliot said quickly typing in the names on his computer. "Shepley Conaway and Dawson Richards, a law firm that started in the south and made its way to New York. They've-"

"Wait!" Olivia interrupted. "Shep Conaway? That name…Shepley…it's so unusual, surely I would remember…Shep! Ashlyn's lawyer! I met him the day her parents died."

"Coincidence?" Much said quietly, "I think not."

"Shep Conaway! This Olivia Benson, Ashlyn Cooper's parental guardian. Please open up!"

Shep Conaway slowly made his way down the stairs and to the door. He glanced at a mirror in the hall, straightened his tie and opened the door.

"Yes, Olivia! Please come in."

Olivia and Elliot stepped inside the apartment and took in their surroundings. The apartment was well decorated and had many pictures of three familiar looking girls all around.

"This is my partner Elliot," Olivia said slowly still taking in everything on the walls.

"Well, it's nice to meet you. Let me go get something to drink for us. You can follow me into the living room."

As soon as Shep left for the kitchen Olivia picked up one of the picture frames and turned to Elliot.

"El! Look! These pictures are of-"

"I know, I know. He has them all over the place."

Looking around Olivia and Elliot saw many more pictures of Elizabeth Bunton and her three daughters, Hayden, Emma, and Kincey. Shep entered the room carrying a tray and three glasses.

"Now detectives," he started, pouring each one of them a glass, "How can I help you?"

"Well Mr. Conaway-"

"Please, call me Shep."

"Well…Shep, Ashlyn was disappeared and we were wondering whether she made any contact with you. Since, you know, you're her lawyer and all."

"I assure you Olivia; Ashlyn has had no contact with me. I'm so sorry she's missing and will do anything to help. I know," he pauses and picks up one of the picture frames, "If my girls went missing I would do anything and everything to get them back."

Olivia and Elliot made eye contact.

"So these are your daughters?" Elliot questioned.

"Yes, Hayden, Emma, and Kincey. I don't get to see them much; their mother and I are divorced." He said grimly.

"Uh-huh, well Mr. Conaway we need you to come to the precinct with us." Elliot said standing up.

"What for?"

"Well, we just think that you could further our investigation a little bit."

"Well…alright." He said reluctantly and followed them to the car.

"Captain?" Elliot knocked before entering his boss's office.

"Yes?"

"We have Shepley Conaway in room one for questioning."

"Why?"

"Captain, Shep is Elizabeth Bunton's ex-husband."

"Well detective… I think we've found our connection."

Elliot and Olivia quietly entered interrogation room one and sat down.

"Tell us Shep, when did you first meet Duke Bunton?" Olivia asked calmly.

"Liz's brother?" he asked. "Never. He was in jail when we were married."

"Well guess what Shepley?" Elliot cut in. "He escaped."

Shep looked surprised. "I had no idea."

"Bullshit!" Elliot yelled. "Now Shep, you help us, we help you alright? Tell us where he is and we'll cut you a deal okay?" Elliot continued, getting desperate.

"I don't know where I said! I've never seen him before!"

"Shep, think about your girls, huh? How old are they? 17, 15, and 12 right?" Elliot said looking down at a file. "You want your girls with a guy like Duke? If you want to see them again you'll talk!"

"Okay, okay. He has them, your girls…" Shep laid his head down on the table and sobs suddenly and quickly racked through his body. "I'm sorry, I am...I'm so sorry!"

"Where Shep? Where are they?"

"One of my warehouses I used before I got into law. I've never even been to the south I grew up in Jersey! I used to own Stewart Storage. I don't use it anymore. That's where he has them…that's where he has your girls.

"You better pray to God that they're alive." Elliot whispered in his ear and grabbed Olivia's hand and ran out the door. "This is it Liv, we're going to get them back."


	5. I gotta feeling about this one

**A/N: I know I haven't updated in FOREVER…but I finally found this story and decided I should write some more. I hope you guys like it :] I also tried to make it a bit longer...**

"I want this whole place surrounded but no tips. We do not want Duke to know we're here yet. Detective Benson and I will be going in first and six unis will follow suite. Everyone understand?"

"Yes Detective Stabler. We got it."

Elliot took a deep breathe through his nose and slowly let it out.

"…Okay…we're moving in now."

Elliot, Olivia right behind, and their six unis went in single file with guns already drawn to the office door of the warehouse. Elliot reached his sweaty hand to the knob and breathed a sigh of relief when it turned easily. Let's see how far we can go undetected, he thought. All eight cops quietly entered the office and stopped to wait for the command to enter. This was a giant warehouse with four different sections to cover.

"Okay," Elliot whispered while they were still inside the sanctuary of the warehouse office. "Davis and Brecken take North, Jacobi and Jagielski take West, Sawyer and Scott take East and Benson and I will take South. Okay use you radios if it is absolutely vital," Elliot stressed, "We want as little noise as possible…"

"Helloooooooo Pigs!" Elliot was interrupted by the voice on the intercom.

"What the?" The cops looked around. We are in the office, Olivia thought, how the hell does Duke have access to the speaker?

"I see what you're doing and I know your plan," the voice continued on, "Let's just say I have ears all over this place. Fine, split up. Do what you want. I mean, after all it's your chase but take my word when I say only two of you will survive this game of cat and mouse. Only two will reach the goal. The goal of course being me and two possibly alive teenage girls. So let the games begin gentlemen and ladies. I've been waiting for you.

"Sir, do you think there are more men than him?"

"Don't know Jagielski… Okay. Your orders are clear. Let's go and do what we're bound to do: protect and serve."

The paired officers slowly and cautiously exited the door of their haven. By twos they moved towards their desired locations.

"Protect and serve El?"

"Hey I'm not the speech giver. You are. So what happened I thought you said you wanted lead in there?"

"I…I did. I don't know what happened. I'm just so scared Elliot. I've never felt like this before. I love that girl so much and so help me God if I lose her…"

"Liv, don't talk like that please."

"Yeah…you're right." They were almost to the South section of the warehouse.

"Hey Liv…I just wanted you to know that I…I umm…I'm going to do everything I can to save our girls."

"Oh. Yeah, El…me too."

"Why hello Lovelies!"

Olivia and Elliot turned the corner to stare straight into the eyes of the man who has taken their life and has left them in suspense.

"Officers" Olivia barked into their radio. "Every officer to the South section of the warehouse NOW!"

"Ah now that's cute. The whole calling into your walkie like there's going to be a response coming back. I told you detectives two would survive….and I chose you two."

Olivia immediately noticed the device Duke had his hand grasping. Better keep him talking. "No officers to enter the building I repeat no officers to enter the building….Chose Duke?"

"Why yes of course. I wanted the both of you to find me. Oh, and don't worry about the others…they've been properly disposed of. Oh I'm just so excited this plan is working out so brilliantly! Absolutely brilliantly. I knew you would choose the South section, yes sir. Just knew it!"

"Cut the crap Duke, where are they?" Elliot practically roared.

"Woah Big El, calm down mate," Duke said slowly while grinning. "All your anger is starting to make me nervous, and when I get nervous my hands get sweaty. Sometimes so sweaty my fingers slip and accidently push things that shouldn't be…detonated…yet."

"Tell us what you want Duke." Elliot said obviously more calmly.

"Well, well. Willing to negotiate already Detective? Aren't we eager?"

"Come on Duke…"Olivia said trying to take a less hostile approach.

Duke stared at their faces and took in their expressions. "Sadly for you Detectives I don't want anything; except to see you suffer. Once I see your expressions after you hear your kids being blown to tiny pieces, so sorry you can't see but I think their screams will be enough… well at that moment my life goals will be complete. You can kill me for all I care. I think by now you've realized this isn't going to be a "new beginning" for me, I'm not looking for a fresh start after this stint. Hell, I'm not even sure I want to live anymore…but one thing I am sure of: I want the both of you to be in so much pain and experience so much guilt you're going to want to kill yourself. Kind of morbid I guess, but as always, not for me. And soon…you'll know exactly what I'm feeling."

Olivia started towards Duke. "I don't think so Liv! One step closer I'll push this button and if you listen closely you'll hear the bomb ticking ten seconds before it…"

BANG!

Olivia and Elliot were staring at their personal terrorist who was now gushing blood from the left side of his chest. The detonating device dropped from his hands safely to the floor.

"What the?" Olivia looked around.

"Protect and Serve. Right Detectives?" Olivia and Elliot's gazes fell to the man lying some feet away from the "Racer".

"…Jagielski?"

"Yes," they heard him croak.

"You okay officer?" Olivia shouts as she runs over to him. She helps him up and sees the wound in his leg.

"Liv? Duke is still breathing." Elliot says and kneels down to the thing he hates the most

"Is he conscious El?"

"Duke where are they? Answer me Duke!"

A small smile comes across the "Racer's" face. He whispers, "They are…aren't they? They're what you love the most." He takes one more painful breathe, "Well then good luck finding them…"

"Duke! Duke! Fucking answer me!" Elliot screams pounding his fists onto the chest of the dead man.

"Elliot!" Olivia yells. "You can't help me find them if you're like this! Call for back up! We need as much manpower to find our girls and we need to get Jagielski out of here. His bleeding has worsened."

"Captain. We need EMT's and as many men as possible in this warehouse. Duke Bunton is dead and we have an officer wounded."

"…Elliot…your girls?"

"Not yet captain. But I'm not worried." He turns and makes eye contact with Olivia and continues, "They are after all what we love the most."

***************************************************************

**A/N: So I hoped you guys liked this chapter okay :] I was toying with the idea of keeping Duke alive and doing a trial but decided he was better off dead. So please review! I love your comments! **


End file.
